


Make This Whole Town Disappear

by picknicki



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post Black Hood Reveal, barchie, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picknicki/pseuds/picknicki
Summary: Betty just wanted to forget everything and Archie was the man for the job. (one shot)





	Make This Whole Town Disappear

Betty can’t fully remember a life before the chaos. If she tries hard enough, she can see glimpses of her past; her and Polly playing Barbies, swimming at the community pool with Archie, baking cookies with her mom. But remembering what it feels like to be normal? That’s long gone. 

Now Betty can only feel the horror of watching Clifford Blossom kill his son. She can only imagine the terror she felt burying her best friend alive. The heartbreak as she realized exactly who was terrorizing Riverdale all these months. The agony she felt as her father tormented her mother and her with their violent family history. 

She could only feel Archie’s hands on her body as they fucked in the front seat of her mom's station wagon because they were scared they would never get another chance. 

Betty felt cold now, laying in bed trying to quiet the thoughts in her mind and slow down her brain just enough to lull her into sleep. She hadn’t slept in two weeks, not since her father had left. Her mom had followed, making sure that everything to do with Hal Cooper was tied up and tasking Betty with keeping herself alive. 

Alice Cooper, Mother of the Year, ladies and gentleman. 

Betty tried to calm her mind and think of relaxing things as she laid in bed. She didn’t get very far. 

_ A hand travelled up her legs, getting closer to the apex of her thighs and she let out a groan. Her hands clasped ginger licks between them as deft fingers pulled her panties to the side.  _

Betty screwed her eyes shut, willing herself to think of anything else. Her 12th birthday party at Pop’s. Taking her driving test. The dog her and Polly had found by Sweetwater River. The notes she took in math that morning. 

_ Her legs hitched over his and she was straddling him now. His hands reached up her shirt as she moaned into his ear. Her core ground against his jeans, feeling out the hardness that was struggling to get free.  _

Please god, anything else. 

_ “I need you right now. I need you Betty Cooper.” _

Betty tossed and turned, trying to get the image out of her head. She doesn’t want to think about Archie. She doesn’t want to think about anything. 

_ “Get in the coffin and close the lid. Now.”  _

“No!” This isn’t what she wanted. 

_ “Who am I Betty? Say it!” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Say It!” _

This is not what Betty wanted at all. Now she wanted Archie back. His hands on her thighs, his lips on her neck, his breath in her ears. 

_ “You’re the Black Hood.” _

_ “That’s right, I am.” _

“No! No, no, no!”

Betty sat up in bed. Betty was alone more than ever before. Polly was gone. Her mom was gone. Her dad was… Well. The tears started to pour down before she could control them. Betty had no one anymore. 

And then, the light in the window across the way came on. With one look at her crying form, Betty knew it was a matter of minutes before Archie was here. She waited with baited breath and when Archie came into her room and wrapped his arms around her, she broke. She cried and cried, scared of what horrors tomorrow would bring. Because that’s all her life was now. A string of horrible events just waiting to spring themselves on her. 

“Arch,” Betty pulled back and looked into her best friends eyes, hoping he would understand. “Make everything disappear, just for a little while. Please.”

Archie just nodded. She had said the words before, he knew what she meant. Archie surged forward and met his lips

with Betty’s, bringing her into his lap and hugging her to him as tightly as he could. 

“It’s okay Betty,” Archie pulled back and looked at her, wiping away a few stray tears. “I’ve got you now.”

_ “Archie, make it all go away,” Betty leaned her forehead against Archie’s as she straddled him. “I just want to forget everything around us for a minute.” _

_ “Anything for you Betty Cooper.” _

 


End file.
